


I remember

by Alois_D



Series: Choices and Consequences series [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alois_D/pseuds/Alois_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short sequel to the Consequences series. Aidan's POV after the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I forgot to post this one little sequel. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> This work was posted on MW a few months back, as a gift for my beta, the amazing Predec2.  
> Thank you for reading.

I remember the first time I saw him.

 

I was in the subway, forced to breathe the smell of sweat of a dozen people packed around me, when this middle-age woman collapsed.

 

He was spread out on the floor with the woman in his arms; and he looked…terrified. It’s funny because, he looked so beautiful to me, even with this look of horror on his face. I wonder sometimes what his gaze had meant; if it was because he instantly realized that the woman’s condition was serious and that she could die right here and right now, or because the first thought that made its way into his brain was that he wanted to push her far away from him and run away from this hell.

 

Either way, it was at this moment that I first saw him; and then he gazed at me. Brian Kinney, with wrinkled clothes, bushy hair and a look of fear on his face.

 

Just thinking about it makes me smile.

 

I never thought that I would see him again. Even less that he would be the only man I will ever love. And yet, it happened. He gave me five years of his life; a treasure, a strength.

 

And I’d never stopped loving him ever since.

 

I left him. Years ago. I’m not even here anymore. My body is gone. Or is it my mind that left that empty shell? Truthfully, this isn’t important. Because I can see him now.

 

He is happy, fulfilled. He is a grandfather. Aidan is five years-old, running around and chatting endlessly. Brian says Aidan exhaust him and that Gus should tie him up, but after that, he just runs after him. Laughter fills the air.

 

I love that sound.

 

Justin is here, too. Right now, he is going after them while Brian is hidden in the closet with his grandson. Aidan is giggling uncontrollably, so Justin feigns not to hear him.

 

It’s a simple moment for them. But it means so much for me.

 

It’s strange… I gave up on Brian years ago, but I’ve never been able to let him go.

 

It turns out that Alzheimer’s was not the end. My mind didn’t disappear. _I_ didn’t disappear. I’m just elsewhere. And whenever I think about him, he’s here.

 

I remember the last time I saw him. He came to see me at the Institution and he was overwhelmed by the sight of my lifeless body. I never doubted he felt too much for his own sake, but that day, I was the one who _felt_ him.

 

I felt his hands on me. I felt his voice soothing me… I felt his love for me.

 

How did he do it, I have no idea…it was like my mind and my body were one again, reaching for him. And I don’t know how it happened. But it did.

 

It never happened after that day, even if my body fought to live to be with him.

 

I’m not alive anymore, but I’m here. I don’t know where ‘here’ is, tough…Is it heaven? Maybe I’m just a presence, or like an angel, looking over him.

 

And gazing at _them_ right now, I have no regret.

 

Maybe in another life, I will find what I’d shared with Brian again. What Brian is living with Justin.

 

Truthfully, I don’t know what is going to happen to me, now. I can feel a change somewhere, somehow. And I realize that maybe one day… I won’t remember Brian.

 

But even if I don’t, it’s too late. I remember what love feels like, what it means.

 

And I know now, I always will.


End file.
